Romance Z
by MiriAnzu
Summary: Luego de que el fin del mundo iniciara con un apocalipsis zombi, Asami se encuentra sola en este mundo caotico, pero alguien la rescatara de esto. Iniciando un romance más alla del fin de los tiempo. Fic Korrasami
1. Intrducción

**Romance Z**

Introducción

"Aun recuerdo ese día, el día en el que el mundo se terminó. Es imposible olvidarlo, fue el mismo día que mi novio Mako y yo íbamos a formalizar nuestro compromiso"

 _"_ _Me alegra que decidieras hacer esto, Asami. Yo te amo y quiero realmente estar junto a ti en cada segundo de mi vida"_ La voz de Mako y esas palabras aun resuenan en mi cabeza, no creí que de verlo sonreír tan pues amable a su estilo terminaría huyendo para no ser devorada por estos monstruos.

" _Yo también te amo, Mako. Y agradezco que decidiéramos decirle a todos nuestros amigos y familiares acerca de esta gran decisión."_

 _"_ _La gente esta vuelta loca allí afuera"_ Aun recuerdo a Bolin entrando a tu casa con ese comentario que parecía inocente pero no sabíamos lo que conllevaba _"Hay policías por todos lados. Esto es realmente extraño"_

 _"_ _Quizá solo hubo alguna manifestación o el presidente Raiko vino a la ciudad"_

Bolin quería creer tus palabras, pero algo en su rostro demostraba una preocupación contagiosa, algo no me daba buena espina. Quizá debí investigar que sucedía en ese momento.

De un instante a otro el mundo se vino abajo. Opal entraba corriendo con sangre en sus manos y ropa, esto era bastante preocupante, faltaba poco para que la fiesta iniciara y mi mejor amiga estaba bañada en este liquido rojo, pero lo importante era saber de dónde había salido " _Mi amor ¿Qué sucedió?"_ Bolin al igual de preocupado que yo le preguntaba que sucedía.

" _Pongan las noticias, rápido, así podre explicarles"_

Tomaba el control y encendía la televisión de casa de Mako, ponía el noticiero y el nervioso conductor daba una noticia impactante, pero poco creíble " _La policía de Ciudad Republica ha reportado el ataque de personas que han mordido a otras, incluso han asesinado a algunas y según fuentes anónimos se han comido sus órganos como en alguna loca película de terror. Hablemos con Baatar Jr. Para más información acerca de este suceso. Baatar"_

 _"_ _Sí, Aiwei. Reportando desde el parque de la ciudad, donde la policía ha reportado varios decesos tanto de los atacantes y de las víctimas. La jefa de la policía, la oficial Lin Bei Fong, en una rueda de prensa informaba que esos reportes sobre canibalismo eran solo un rumor fabricado por algún ciudadano impactado y que los ataques solo se tratan de algunos jóvenes que quieren asustar a la población o de algún grupo de criminales"_ Un ruido captaba nuestra atención, así como también la del reportero, a sus espaldas un par de hombres con la mirada perdida se acercaban a uno de los asistentes de producción y comenzaban a morderlo y peor, uno de ellos comenzaba a comer la carne que le arrancaban, al punto de abrirlo y esparcir sus intestinos por todo el lugar ante la mirada de terror del camarógrafo y el reportero, y por supuesto de nosotros, excepto de Opal quien parecía saber lo que sucedía " _¿Qué carajos está ocurriendo? Esos tipos mataron a Kuruk y se lo comieron. Debemos irnos"_ Y con esto la transmisión se cortaba, algo terrible estaba sucediendo.

" _La sangre que tengo en mi es de un sujeto que trato de morderme en mi camino hacia aquí, tuve que chocar su cráneo contra un poste hasta que su sangre salpicó sobre mi ropa. Y entonces vine corriendo para ver si todos estaban bien"_ La voz de Opal era lo único que escuchábamos en ese momento de terror.

 _"_ _Esperen. Todo esto parece sacado de una película de terror, ese patrón de gente comiéndose a otra, sus miradas perdidas, como un ataque zombi"_ Esa idea podía haber sido ridícula antes, pero con lo que habíamos visto esa idea ya no era opción.

" _No seas tonto, Bo. Los zombis no existen, solo en las películas pasan cosas así. Como dijo la jefa solo debió ser algún grupo criminal. O algún drogadicto, como ese sujeto que masticó la cara de otro hace unos años"_

Oh Mako, si hubieras escuchado a Bolin nada de esto estaría pasando en este mundo lleno de muertos vivientes.

Asami se escondía en las calles de la Ciudad para evitar ser descubierta por estas criaturas hambrientas de órganos de seres vivientes, pero cuando parecía haberlas perdido siempre alguna la encontraba y era perseguida por una horda que esperaba devorarla lentamente.

Corría por las calles de la ciudad hasta que sin notarlo una mano la tomaba de la pierna arrojándola al piso, se trataba de un zombie sin una pierna que no podía mantenerse de pie, estaba perdida, esta vez sí sería su fin.

La horda se acercaba al igual que el ruido de ¿Una motocicleta?

"Aléjense de la señorita malditos muertos de porquería" La motocicleta saltaba por sobre ellos y con una cadena comenzaba a 'matar' a los zombis y con una pistola directo en el cráneo terminaba con la pobre existencia del que tomaba el pie de Asami liberándola de este terrible momento que vivía

"¿Quién es usted?" Una curiosa Asami quería saber el nombre de quien le acababa de salvar la vida, pero por detrás otra horda se acercaba a ella y a esta misteriosa persona.

"No es momento para eso. Suba si quiere vivir. La llevare a un lugar seguro y ahí contestare todas sus preguntas" Asami no confiaba mucho en la gente debido a varias malas experiencias que tuvo desde que esta pesadilla inicio, pero en su corazón sentía que podía confiar, así que subía a la moto "Sujétese bien de mí. Este será un viaje rudo" Asami obedecía a esta persona abrazando su cintura y su rescatista arrancaba el vehículo de 2 ruedas comenzando a escapar de la escena apocalíptica en la que se encontraban.

¿Acaso podría Asami confiar en esta misteriosa persona? ¿Qué les sucedió a su prometido y a sus amigos? ¿Cómo fue que todo esto inicio? Esperemos por la respuesta a estas incógnitas en los capítulos posteriores

 **Notas del autor.**

-Hola gente bella, volví para escribir un fic nuevo.

-No se preocupen no dejare los que ya tenía abandonados, de hecho planeo terminar el de Sherlock Korra pronto, será un fic relativamente corto pero lo ultimo estará bueno. Y para llenar el vacío inicie este fic de zombis, además ti Korrasami Nation prácticamente me obligo a escribirlo. Si no me creen busquen hahaha.

-Ojala les guste esta nueva idea que decidí plasmar antes de que se vaya de mi cabeza.

-Por cierto, es un fic Korrasami, no se asusten por el inicio con Mako.

-También es un fic de zombis cliché, así que perdonen si se lee así.


	2. El Comienzo-Parte 1

El comienzo-Parte 1.

Por fin escapaban de las criaturas atravesando una gran parte de la Ciudad, hasta llegar a un viejo edificio abandonado rodeado por una valla hecha de varios materiales como madera, puertas de automóviles destruidos y alambre de púas. Era una fortaleza anti-zombis, esto impresionaba a Asami en especial cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar el vehículo y entrando a la recepción del edifico, era bastante triste un lugar que quizá alguna tuvo personas caminando de un lado a otro o esperando su turno para hablar con alguien, ahora se encontraba desolado, lleno de muerte y tristeza.

"Gracias por salvarme ¿Podrías decirme quieres tú?" Asami bajaba de la moto sonriente por seguir viviendo.

Y al quitarse el caso, Asami veía a una mujer de tez morena con cabello largo y color castaño, un par de ojos azules que se encontraban con los de ella "Me llamo Korra. Mucho gusto, señorita…"

"Asami Sato" Una sonrojada Asami contestaba, la chica frente a ella era realmente bella y esto apenaba bastante a Asami.

"Ya te reconocí, eres la hija del famoso empresario Hiroshi Sato. Que honor haber rescatado a tan importante personaje. Pero ¿Por qué estabas sola?"

"Honestamente buscaba a mi prometido y a unos amigos. Nos separamos cuando esta porquería empezó y no los he localizado por ningún lado" Asami se deprimía ante la idea de que pudieran haber muerto.

Korra notaba este sentimiento y sabía que debía calmarla de alguna forma y entonces recordaba algo que podría tranquilizarla "Quizá ellos se encuentran en el refugio del ayuntamiento. Mucha gente está yendo a ese lugar. Dicen que hay soldados por todos lados y mucha comida" Sonreía la chica de piel morena sorprendiendo a Asami que tenía la urgencia de preguntarle algo ante tal afirmación.

"¿Por qué tú no fuiste a ese lugar?"

"Puedo cuidarme yo sola. Además aquí trabajo o mejor dicho trabajaba. Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano" Korra caminaba hacia el elevador para tomar algo de ropa para Asami dejando pensando a esta última quien no notaba este acto y al voltear su acompañante ya no se encontraba a su lado.

"¿Korra?" La joven Sato caminaba en dirección a una puerta entre abierta que se encontraba cerca de la recepción parecía haber una luz dentro, y la curiosidad la llamaba al punto de acercarse a ver de qué se trataba sin notar a la sombra detrás de ella.

"Si aprecias tu vida me dirás quien eres y que haces aquí" Comentaba la voz de un joven que la tomaba por el brazo y acercaba un cuchillo a la espalda de la joven.

"Soy Asami Sato. Y fui invitada a este lugar" Respondía nerviosa Asami, esto no parecía para nada ser una broma o un juego.

"¿Por quién fuiste invitada?" Preguntaba de nuevo la sombra acercando el objeto cortante más al cuerpo de Asami quien podía sentir el filo tocándola.

"Yo la invite" La voz de Korra se escuchaba detrás de ambas figuras y al voltear se podía notar que estaba molesta por esta situación "Kai, suelta a la chica. Ahora"

El joven obedecía y permitía a Asami voltear para encontrarse con un joven de 16 años que parecía sorprendido por lo que pasaba "Lo siento mucho, Korra. No sabía que tú la habías traído. Creí que era otro de esos ladrones de antes"

"Está bien, Kai. Solo pídele perdón a la señorita" Korra trataba de no enfadarse, pero era inevitable, masajeaba sus ojos por el dolor de cabeza provocado.

"Lo siento mucho. No era mi intención asustarla" Se reverenciaba el joven pidiéndole perdón a la chica mayor.

"No pasa nada. Supongo que en momentos como el que estamos pasando es normal que te preocupes o te pongas tan a la ofensiva" Korra miraba a su invitada, hablaba con tanta madurez que la sorprendía y hasta la hacía sonrojar, esto era nuevo para ella considerando que no tenía ni un día de haberla conocido.

Y despertando de ese momento, la chica de piel morena recordaba que debía preguntarle algo importante a Kai "¿Dónde se encuentra Jinora?"

"Vigilando ¿Necesitas que vaya por ella?"

"Sí, quiero presentarle a la joven Asami"

Y con esto Kai se alejaba para buscar a Jinora, quien se encontraba en el techo vigilando alrededor del edificio en busca de intrusos o de zombies.

"Lamento mucho todo esto. Kai no es mal chico, solo que es un poco desconfiado"

"Como dije no pasa nada. Lo entiendo a la perfección"

"Gracias. Oh te traje un cambio de ropa. Espero te quede, era de mi antigua jefa. Solía dejarlo aquí para cambiarse al regresar a casa. Pero estoy segura que te verás mejor que ella" Y sonriendo Korra entregaba la ropa a Asami "Puedes cambiarte en la habitación que veías antes de tu encuentro con Kai. Es el cuarto de los suministros, pero no sucederá nada por entrar y cambiarte"

"Muchas gracias" Asami estaba feliz de por fin quitarse esa ropa llena de sangre y quien sabe que otros fluidos de muerto viviente o de personas. Se sentía agradecida de haberse encontrado con esta fabulosa chica.

"Te veo luego. Debo arreglar unas cosas en el perímetro. Por seguridad, ya sabes, zombies. Cuando termines de cambiarte puedes esperar aquí, Jinora y Kai vendrán a darte un tour por el lugar. Y te explicaran algunas cosas que debes saber. Yo los alcanzaré más tarde" Korra se alejaba corriendo dejando sorprendida a Asami, en serio esta chica era demasiado buena para estar rodeada de toda esta porquería zombi.

Asami comenzaba a cambiarse su ropa y no podía creer todo lo que tenían en esa pequeña habitación, parecía que ya estaban listos para esto desde antes de que iniciara, había víveres, armas y suministros médicos para un año o quizá más.

Al terminar se sentaba en una silla que aún se conservaba intacta, y por cierto era bastante cómoda. Los segundos parecían horas, bien podría haber escapado con varios suministros y buscar a sus amigos, pero Korra la había salvado y no podía hacerle algo tan bajo como eso, a esta hermosa, valiente y amable chica. Asami se sonrojaba ante los pensamientos así, ella estaba comprometida con su novio de años, claro estaba perdido pero si lo encontraba de nuevo no podría serle infiel ¿Infiel? No, no estaba enamorada tampoco de Korra, solo estaba confundida por el hecho de haber sido salvada por ella, si, seguramente era eso.

"¿Quién eres tú?" La voz de una chica hacía que Asami volviera al mundo real.

Al voltear veía que se trataba de una joven de la misma edad que Kai, su cabello era no muy largo de color castaño; su mirada parecía bastante seria de ver a Asami tan tranquila en su guarida contra los muertos "Te pregunte ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Disculpa. Yo soy…" Pero era interrumpida por los pasos de alguien corriendo a toda velocidad.

"Ella es Asami, Korra la salvó y la trajo aquí. Es de confianza" Kai aparecía bastante cansado, pero si esta joven era invitada de Korra entonces era una invitada de Jinora también.

"Perdona mi comportamiento de antes. No sabía que Korra te había traído a este lugar. Déjame presentarme de nuevo. Yo soy Jinora" Extendía su mano una apenada joven, la heredera Sato entendía su actitud de antes, no podía molestarse por esta situación, no ahora, quizá antes lo hubiera hecho.

"Asami Sato. Es un placer, Jinora" Respondía al saludo de Jinora demostrando que no era una amenaza.

"Ya que aclaramos los malos entendidos podemos darte el tour por este lugar que Korra me pidió darte. Sería bueno que conocieras lo que será tu hogar temporal" Kai caminaba por el pasillo por donde Korra había pasado antes, siendo seguido por Jinora y Asami.

Era un edificio realmente grande y con muchas habitaciones, algunas parecían ser bodegas, otras estaban abandonadas pero había una que llamaba su atención. Se trataba de una habitación grande, en la puerta había un letrero que decía 'Zhu-Li Moon' con letras doradas, pero habían sido tachadas con pintura roja y un pedazo de papel con la frase 'Aléjese' podía leerse ¿Qué podría haber allí? La curiosidad la mataba "¿Qué hay en esa habitación?" Y señalaba el lugar de antes.

"¿En serio quieres saber? Era la oficina de la jefa de Korra y actualmente es donde ella reside" Jinora golpeaba a Kai, era un secreto ese lugar.

"Cállate, Kai. No debemos contarle a nadie sobre este lugar" Jinora estaba molesta por la indiscreción cometida por el muchacho, pero él no veía lo malo en contarle

"Vamos, Jinora. Asami estará aquí con nosotros, así ella decida que sea corto tiempo, tiene derecho a saber" Lo que decía Kai era cierto, y Jinora no podía negarlo.

"Está bien. Pero debes guardar el secreto como tu vida o tendremos que encargarnos. Si es que nos entiendes" Y con esto ambos jóvenes sacaban parcialmente sus armas, y Asami entendía perfectamente el mensaje que le daban.

"Lo entiendo y lo prometo"

"Todo comenzó hace una semana. El día que inicio del fin del mundo…"[1]

La gente caminaba bastante apresurada como un día normal. La recepcionista tomaba las llamadas a una increíble velocidad, pero aun así no lograba atender todas y las luces rojas de espera del teléfono se podían ver.

El guardia cuidaba la entrada y saludaba a los que entraban al edificio, el hombre siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y una chica con un carrito repartía las cartas y paquetes a cada empleado, algunas eran personales, otros eran sus cheques, otros eran simples papeles burocráticos que todos odiaban. Pero a pesar de ser un monótono día nadie sabía cómo terminaría.

" _Hey, Korra. Muy buenos días_ " Un hombre mayor con una peculiar barba y su cabeza calva llamaba a la joven que repartía el correo.

" _Tenzin, buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes hoy de tu espalda?_ " Korra preguntaba bastante feliz de ver al amigo de su familia, que es la principal razón por la que ella obtuvo ese empleo en primer lugar.

" _Muy bien, muchas gracias. Quería pedirte un favor enorme_ " Bajaba la voz el hombre, como si no quisiera que alguien lo escuchara.

 _"_ _¿Qué sucede?_ " La incógnita invadía su mente, Tenzin no era un hombre misterioso, debía ser algo realmente importante para esperar que los demás no escucharan.

" _¿Podrías cuidar a Jinora? Hoy quiso acompañarme al trabajo, pero me preocupa que se lleve demasiado bien con el chico de seguridad"_ Al voltear la joven Jinora charlaba con el guardia, que en realidad era un joven de su edad, un muchacho que necesitaba el dinero para poder pagar sus estudios.

" _Pero ¿De qué hablas? Kai es un buen muchacho"_

" _No lo dudo, pero ella aún es muy joven para pensar en novios"_

 _"_ _Tenzin, ella tiene 15 años, casi 16. Creo que es una buena edad para que conozca muchachos"_ Korra hacía un puchero y Tenzin se ponía rojo de furia ¿Cómo dejaría a su hija salir con cualquier chico? Aun debía terminar sus estudios, obtener una carrera y trabajar, luego podría pensar en una relación, quizá cuando tuviera 30 años.

" _Solo hazme ese favor"_

 _"_ _Está bien, lo prometo"_ La joven de ojos azules levantaba su mano y ponía la otra sobre su corazón en señal de que cumpliría su palabra, aunque ella quisiera que esos 2 por fin se animaran a confesar sus sentimientos.

" _Gracias"_ Tenzin se alejaba, pero rápidamente volteaba, había recordado algo importante que debía decirle a Korra " _Tu jefa te busca, por cierto"_

Eso siempre significaba malas noticias. Korra caminaba hacia la oficina de su jefa, Zhu-Li Moon, la mujer que contrató a Korra por recomendación de Tenzin.

Hacía un tiempo Korra buscaba un empleo para poder mantenerse a ella y a su mascota, Naga. Ambas venían del sur, de un pequeño pueblo bastante frío, y aunque Korra adoraba a su perrita, de amor no viven las personas ni los animales, necesitaban comida y pagar la renta de su casa. Por lo que con ayuda de Tenzin, un amigo de sus padres desde antes que ella naciera; hizo la entrevista a la empresa de un excéntrico hombre llamado Iknik Varrick, el puesto de repartidora era lo único que podría aspirar en ese lugar. La entrevista fue hecha por la esposa del dueño, Zhu-Li, la mujer veía potencial en Korra, ya que era una chica muy animada y bastante fuerte, además se veía que era bastante astuta. Al punto en que decidió no solo darle el trabajo de repartidora sino también el de su asistenta personal, sería más trabajo pero le pagarían más, y en serio la sureña necesitaba el dinero.

Korra entraba a la oficina donde la mujer de lentes, quien leía unos reportes acerca de las ganancias de ese mes " _Jefa ¿Me necesitaba para algo?"_

 _"_ _Korra, pasa. Sí, bueno hoy iré al club con Iknik para hablar con unos clientes, pero olvide unas cosas en mi auto. Unos regalos que llevaremos y un cambio de ropa, el que tengo aquí no es el apropiado para la ocasión ¿Podrías traerlos?"_ La mujer le arrojaba las llaves del vehículo a Korra, quien al tomarlas salía de la oficina y se dirigía al estacionamiento.

En el lugar se encontraba con un hermoso sato-móvil de color rojo, abría la puerta y comenzaba a sacar las cosas, pero entonces un desgarrador grito la hacía mirar hacía la calle donde la gente parecía correr temerosa de algo. La chica no podía ver nada raro desde donde se encontraba, quizá eran solo un montón de locos o quizá habían visto a alguna estrella famosa y corrían por su autógrafo, quien sabe.

Sin motivo para seguirse distrayéndose de su labor, tomaba la ropa y los regalos entrando de nuevo al edificio, y a la oficina de su jefa _"Tardaste mucho ¿Qué sucedió?"_

 _"_ _Lo siento, me distraje porque escuche a unas personas gritando. Pensé que estaban en problemas, pero en realidad no vi nada fuera de lo común"_

 _"_ _Seguro fue alguna tontería. Es esta ciudad todos se emocionan hasta por ver un auto de lujo"_ La ejecutiva tomaba las cosas y las acomodaba sobre su escritorio " _Muchas gracias. Ahora, por favor, retírate, debo cambiar mi ropa"_

Y esta era la señal para que la sureña se fuera a continuar su trabajo. Y así continuaba otro día como todos, terminaba de repartir los sobres, comía su almuerzo, un aburrido día laboral.

El dueño de la empresa y su esposa salían a través de las puertas del elevador, usando ropa elegante y camino a la entrada, la gente los veía, Korra veía a su jefa y había un sonrojo en su rostro, Zhu-Li se veía esplendida, pero Korra debía recordar que era su jefa y que además estaba casada con el hombre que podría echarla a la calle para siempre. Y por fin ambos abandonaban el edificio, dejando a sus empleados continuar con su labor diario, hasta que…

" _Enciendan la radio. Deben escuchar lo que sucede"_ Kai y Jinora corrían a la recepción y los demás los veían extrañados por lo que hacían y decían ¿Qué podría ser tan grave para ponerlos así?

La recepcionista encendía el aparato y todos los presenten se acercaban a donde estaba la mujer, en el susodicho se podía escuchar a un hombre hablar bastante apurado " _Y en las ultimas noticias, la ciudad es un caos. La gente se ha vuelto loca, algunos atacan a otros hasta matarlos. Hay reportes de vandalismo, e incluso de canibalismo, por imposible que suene. Las autoridades recomiendan no salir de sus hogares o sus trabajos hasta que se calme la situación"_ Y entonces se escuchaba estática, la señal había muerto, mientras la recepcionista y todos se miraban entre sí bastantes asustados, quizá eso era lo que había ocurrido antes, lo que Korra había escuchado eran personas asustadas escapando de la situación.

La recepcionista se encontraba nerviosa, su hija estaba en clase de ballet y le había prometido recogerla ese mismo día al salir, no podía imaginar el trauma que le causaría ver a la gente actuar peor que bestias salvajes, debía hacer algo. Tomaba el intercomunicador por el que usualmente llamaba a cada oficinista y les daba a todos en el edificio un mensaje " _Aviso a todos. La ciudad es un caos, una anarquía total. Aquellos que quieran salir temprano y ver a su familia se les recomienda que lo hagan de inmediato antes de que la situación empeore"_ No permitiría que nadie sufriera perder a un familiar como a ella no le gustaría que le pasara.

Algunos ejecutivos salían de sus oficinas y comenzaban a llamar por su celular a sus familiares, pero las líneas estaban muertas, eso no significaba nada bueno, así que todos comenzaban a tomar sus cosas y se dirigían al estacionamiento, tenían que regresar a casa y asegurarse que nada grave hubiese ocurrido, entre ellos iban la recepcionista y un preocupado Tenzin, quien se encontraba con Korra, Jinora y Kai en su camino a la entrada principal " _Korra, me alegra haberte encontrado y a Jinora también"_

 _"_ _Papá ¿Vas a salir con todo lo que está sucediendo?"_ Jinora veía a su padre, en los ojos de la joven se notaba que ella no quería que su padre fuera y le pasara algo malo.

" _Tengo que ir con tu mamá y tus hermanos"_

 _"_ _Yo iré contigo, papá"_

 _"_ _No, tú quédate aquí. Korra te cuidara y cuando todo esté más tranquilo ella te llevara a casa"_ El hombre no podía ocultar su preocupación por la situación, pero debía sonreír y ser fuerte por su hija mayor, no quería preocuparla más _"Promete que escucharas a Korra en todo lo que te diga"_

 _"_ _Lo prometo, papi"_

 _"_ _Esa es mi hija"_ Esto lo tranquilizaba más, Korra era fuerte y mayor, ella los cuidaría como a su propia vida " _Te la encargo mucho, sé que estará segura contigo"_

 _"_ _Lo prometo, Tenzin"_

El mayor salía en la dirección que los demás lo hacían ante la mirada de unos jóvenes preocupados. Cuando la oficina quedaba vacía, exceptuando a Korra, Jinora y Kai, la mayor tomaba muebles y comenzaba a hacer una barricada, luego cerraba todas las puertas y ventanas del piso inferior, por ahí era más probable que entrara alguno de esos maniacos que estaban causando daños en la ciudad.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, en momentos Korra encendía su reproductor de música y se lo prestaba a los chicos para que se calmaran mientras trataba de hacer que el radio diera señales de vida, era urgente saber que estaba pasando en la ciudad, pero sin éxito alguno.

Al mirar hacia la puerta se podía observar a un grupo gigante de personas acercarse, pero no se veían para nada agradables, había sangre en todo su cuerpo y gritaban como animales salvajes. La sureña corría a la cocina donde tomaba algunos cuchillos y los ponía en su cinturón, si querían entrar ella haría lo necesario para evitarlo " _Jinora, Kai. Vayan a la oficina de la señorita Moon, no salgan de ahí por nada del mundo ¿Entendido?"_ Ambos jóvenes asentían con la cabeza y se dirigían al lugar cerrando la puerta desde adentro pero escuchando lo que ocurría afuera, no querían que algo malo le pasara a su amiga.

Korra tomaba el cuchillo más grande y esperaba a ver qué ocurría, el grupo comenzaba a chocar contra la puerta y romper los cristales que la formaban, pero gracias a la barricada solo podían meter sus cabezas y sus manos, si seguían así entrarían y dañarían a los que se encontraban adentro, la sureña debía tomar una decisión, quizá era algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir en el futuro, pero todo fuera por el bien de quienes había prometido proteger. Con el cuchillo en mano comenzaba a encajarlo en sus cabezas, así evitaría que se lo arrebataran, los cuerpos caían sin vida y esta batalla duraba por un buen rato, lo que parecían ser horas, pero los ataque no tenían fin y la chica estaba bastante cansada, no notaba que uno de los intrusos rompía un cristal de la parte inferior y trataba de entrar tomando la pierna de Korra quien ya no podía moverse, esta era su final, o eso es lo que ella creía hasta que alguien encajaba lo que parecía ser un abrecartas en la cabeza del sujeto, al mirar notaba que se trataba de Kai " _Les dije que se escondieran"_ Decía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban algo molesta por la desobediencia de los muchachos.

" _¿Y dejarte morir? Claro que no, mi trabajo es cuidar y proteger a las personas que trabajan aquí, además tú eres mi amiga_ " Kai le sonreía a la sureña, quien regresaba la sonrisa y con sus fuerzas se levantaba, entre los 3 acabarían con estos maniacos más pronto de lo que esperaban, y así era.

Por fin terminaban con todos, ya ningún intruso trataba de entrar al lugar, así que con más muebles reforzaban la entrada, así ni una horda lograría romperla fácilmente y dándoles tiempo para escapar. Un ruido llamaba la atención de los jóvenes, era la radio por fin estaba funcionando. Kai subía el volumen del aparato y el presentador que hablaba por el otro lado del aparato parecía bastante asustado " _Noticia de último minuto. Las autoridades han confirmado que los atacantes son… ¿Esto es una especia de broma? ¿Quién escribió esta tarjeta?"_ El hombre no creía lo que leía en la tarjeta que le habían dado, parecía un chiste malo para él, pero el técnico le decía con la cabeza que esto iba muy en serio _"Estamos siendo atacados por muertos vivientes, es decir; zombies"_ Los 3 jóvenes no lo creían, era como esas películas que Korra veía con Naga cuando estaba aburrido o esos videojuegos que Kai amaba, o incluso esas novelas de terror que Jinora leía de vez en cuando, pero real.

La sureña entendía porque parecían no tener conciencia aquellos que la atacaron antes, porque actuaban como animales salvajes, esto apestaba horrible ¿Qué harían a partir de hoy? Sobrevivir, era todo lo que podían hacer.

"Y así fue como pasó. Korra salió al día siguiente a buscar municiones, provisiones y material para crear un fuerte. Durante ese viaje encontró el auto del señor Varrick y su esposa. Estaba totalmente destruido y había mucha sangre dentro, ella se dio cuenta de que uno de sus temores se había vuelto realidad. Porque aunque ella no lo admita, estaba enamorada de la señorita Moon, y pensar en la posibilidad de haberla perdido la hirió mucho. Ese día algo cambió en ella y decidió que no permitiría que nadie que estuviera en peligro muriera. Es por eso que se arriesgó para salvarte. Además ahora duerme en la oficina de su jefa como recuerdo de lo que ocurrió con una persona tan querida por ella" Contaba Kai a Asami, ella no creía por todo lo que habían pasado cuando esta basura inició.

Ninguno notaba a Korra que escuchaba todo lo que decían desde detrás de una pared, estaba bastante molesta por escuchar como Kai y Jinora contaban algo de lo que ella no quería hablar, que no quería recordar nunca más, que habían prometido no contar. Estaba a punto de reclamarles, pero algo hizo que se detuviera "¿Qué te paso a ti? ¿Cómo una chica como tú terminó sola en las calles de la Ciudad y a punto de morir?" Jinora tenía curiosidad, ella sabía que Asami era hija de Hiroshi Sato, había visto su foto una vez en una revista juvenil, porque era inteligente pero aun así era una adolescente.

"Bueno, si quieren saber se los contare" Korra se sentaba en el piso y comenzaba a escuchar atentamente lo que la joven Sato tenía que contarle ¿Qué sería lo que le pasó? ¿Sería tan malo como lo que le ocurrió a ellos? Quería saberlo, algo en esta joven la intrigaba bastante y quería saber que era ...

 **Notas del autor.**

-Hola a todos, volví con la continuación de este fic. Estoy inspirada para escribir la segunda parte, la historia de Asami.

-Lo siento si tarde mucho pero no tenía inspiración, además me quede un mes sin laptop, fueron tiempos oscuros esos.

-También me puse a escribir fics de Kobayashi-san y Tohru, y por eso me había tardado con estos.

[1]Sí, todo eso paso en una semana, sé que es muy cliché pero así son los apocalipsis zombies, no sabes cuándo iniciaran.

-Y si, más adelante planeo explicar cómo es que inicio el apocalipsis, esto no es The Walking Dead, yo si lo diré y no la volveré una serie de 7 temporadas y que terminara hasta el 2030

-Ojala les guste, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, compartir el fic y darle favorito o follow.

-Espero actualizar pronto todos mis fics, y subir más de Kobayashi-san y de mis otras series.


End file.
